


A Cure to Fatigue

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [4]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nudity, Post-Book 3: City of Glass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Magnus is tired after a long day of healing Nephilim, and he decides to visit his boyfriend before retiring for the night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	A Cure to Fatigue

The war against Valentine was over at last, and because Shadowhunters didn't have any means of neutralizing demonic poison, Magnus had been forced to spend the entire day magicking it out of many injured Nephilim's system.

Around sunset, his work was done and he left with a promise of a heavy bill from the Shadowhunters. He was pleased to be making money, but he was pretty exhausted from all the work - too exhausted to walk all the way to Ragnor's house outside Idris, so he dragged himself to the house where he knew his boyfriend Alec was staying.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Alec, his  _ boyfriend.  _ After being hopelessly in love with Alec Lightwood for a couple of months, the Shadowhunter boy admitted his feelings for Magnus, by kissing him in front of hundreds of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, his parents included. Alec sure knew how to kill two birds with one stone - or in this case, with one kiss.

Magnus’s shoulders lifted, and he felt slightly better thinking of the state of his love life, which was looking very good right now. Magnus soon reached the house, and knew it was the right one when he knocked and was greeted with the sight of Isabelle Lightwood. Jace, Alec’s  _ parabatai,  _ was still in the Basilias.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isabelle frowned in annoyance, but it clearly wasn’t aimed at Magnus. “He’s in a Clave meeting. It’ll probably take a while. You want to wait for him?”

Magnus lifted a shoulder in a shrug, resisting the urge to lean against the doorway. He was  _ really  _ exhausted.

“Sure. Where’s his bedroom?”

“Second on the left, top floor,” Isabelle said, opening the door wide to admit him. Magnus thought for a moment to stay downstairs and give her company. But she already had company in the form of the vampire and a girl he recognised as Jia Penhallow’s daughter. He couldn’t remember either of their names.

Magnus dragged his tired feet up the stairs and into Alec’s bedroom. He knew for sure it was Alec’s bedroom when he saw a gray sweater draped over the headboard of the bed and the bow leaning against the wall next to it.

Magnus closed the door behind him and used whatever little magic reserves he had left to magic his clothes away, replacing it with a robe, and collapsed onto the bed. In his tired state, the bed was extremely comfortable, though it couldn’t have been more comfortable than his bed back in Brooklyn. Magnus sighed and buried his face in a pillow, which was cool against his skin. The entire room was cool, which was a relief compared to the stuffy heat in the basilias.

He drifted in and out of sleep, with no idea of how much time passed, until the door opened and Alec’s voice came from the doorway.

“Magnus?!”

“Hmmm,” Magnus said, not moving from his spot on the bed.

“Um,” Alec said, sounding a little nervous. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Magnus opened his eyes for the first time since he’d climbed into bed and saw that he was indeed naked. He looked at Alec, and contemplated saying something about rewarding Alec for being so brave or whatever, but Alec already looked like he was about to faint, so he let it go.

“I ran out of magic,” he mumbled grumpily, which was the truth. “I took off my clothes and I was supposed to magic a robe on, but I had already run out and I didn’t realise.”

“You could’ve worn something of mine,” Alec suggested, closing the door. His face was red, and Magnus could tell he was trying very hard not to stare. He smiled a little. 

“I didn’t realise I was naked,” Magnus admitted, and waved his hand. Now he was dressed completely, in a sober shirt and a pair of pants. “I guess I’ll get going now. Sorry about that.”

Alec blinked at him, a small frown making its way onto his face. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “I just came here to see you. And I saw you. Come here and give me a kiss, and I’ll get started.”

“Where are you going to stay?” Alec asked, his frown deepening.

“Ragnor Fell’s,” Magnus said. “It’s not far from Idris.”

“It’s going to be a long walk, though.”

“Which is why I should get started as soon as possible,” Magnus emphasised, sitting up and looking at Alec expectantly.

Alec chewed on his lower chip, looking at Magnus. “You look too tired, though. Why don’t you just stay here?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, but he stuck by his words.

“Nah, I don’t want to get on your parents’ bad side,” Magnus said. “They just found out about us last night.”

Alec shrugged. “No one needs to know.”

Magnus's other eyebrow went up, and he grinned. "You're really something else, Alexander."

Alec smiled, a sweet smile that lit up his face and got Magnus all warm inside. "So, that's a yes?"

"Obviously," Magnus scoffed, and transformed his clothes into a robe. This time, the robe  _ actually _ appeared. He settled back into bed, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Alec doused the witchlight and joined him in bed, kissing him on the cheek before laying on the bed next to him. Magnus snuggled in closer to him, throwing an arm around his boyfriend.

"Good night," he whispered, already feeling the lull of sleep.

"Good night," Alec whispered back.


End file.
